The Redfield Generation
by wintercanary101
Summary: From S.T.A.R.S to the B.S.A.A., even a young woman can see what her family has gone through down the years. Seven years old, and she saw her home destroyed at hand, and as an infant, a man had injected a lifesaving virus within the child's blood, but gave her an unexpected power, unlike any other, and is now driven by revenge as an adult. *Same storyline, but different events*
1. A New Beginning

**_This is a story that I'm willing to risk to create and have chapters in, so I've spent my entire being to write this. I normally prewrite this in my journal, but I figured that it's time to put that behind me and just start doing it. This story is about a young girl who will face many hardships in her life as she grows up. I hope you guys enjoy this!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything! Except my OC, and my imagination. XD_**

* * *

 _It was a cool November morning in Raccoon City, the time of year when the air becomes cooler, and everyone earns the_ _privilege to spend their Thanksgiving break at with their families from their jobs, even the memebers of S.T.A.R.S deserve the week off, but also one of those days marks the day of a very special occasion that will change everything forever._

 _It was 7:03 in the morning of November 22nd, 1990 at the Raccoon City Hospital, where two soldiers are about to have a new life with a child. S.T.A.R.S members, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, had known that they were having a child since the beginning of March, which made Jill scared to no end because since they came back from their last mission, she had told Chris that if he hadn't found her in the enemy's holding cell, she feared that she would have died in that horrible place, where her squad was killed, but Chris had reassured her that what's done is done, long gone, but he too had been fearful for his lover's life, so he had put his life on the line for Jill since then._

 _Inside a hospital room, Chris was resting his forehead on Jill's, his hands resting on both sides of her head, shushing softly to calm her down, but helplessly watched, as she struggled to control herself, but to no avail. Wanting to keep her lover close to her, Jill placed her hand on Chris' hand, her body shaking due to the great pain inside her, but felt a gentle squeeze from Chris' hand that was holding hers, which caused her to calm down a little to let her know that he wasn't going anywhere nor leaving her alone._

 _Jill had been in labor for the past two hours, but when she used the last of her strength she had left, Jill had cried out in pain every time she pushed, but knew better than to give up, so there was no other choice: Jill had got to give birth to the child or lose the only thing that would keep her and Chris together. Crying out again, Jill pushed with the rest of her strength, but also with Chris' support, and only one sound filled the room: The sound of a baby girl, born into the world for the first time. Chris held Jill close to him, tears running down his face, knowing that he is the father of his child that he is willing to care for both his daughter and wife, but he promised Jill that he would not let anyone harm them both as long as he is still breathing._

 _The small infant was wrapped in a small cloth, then is in the powerful, yet gently and caring arms of her father, who was shushing softly at her. Chris sat down in a chair that is right next to the hospital bed, showing Jill their child. "Oh my god... I can't believe this, Chris... She's so beautiful...", Jill said softly, receiving a smile from Chris, then laid her head on her lover's shoulder. "I know, Jill.. But, if we go for missions, then who will take care of her?", Chris asked, feeling fearful for his daughter's life. "Let Claire take care of her for a while... Until we get home... Okay?", Jill spoke, her voice soft and gentle. Chris nodded, then kissed her, and looked to their newborn child, knowing that they have a future looking up to..._


	2. Jamie's lullaby

_**Hello, my peeps! This is your friendly neighborhood BSAA soldier, Jamie! XD I wanted to use that line for so long, I just wanted to get it out of my head. Aaaaanywho, this is the second chapter of The Redfield Generation. This will take place about a month after Jamie's birth, so I'm still getting my bearings back into writing again. I'm sorry I took so long to get here! T_T But, I did take the time to write this second chapter for you guys. Especially the Valenfield fans! Love you guys! :D The song that I'm going to use is "Carolina in my mind" by Hannah Webb, but I'm gonna let you guys guess who is singing that song and who's gonna be playing the guitar accompaniment. XP So, without further**_ ** _adieu, I hope you enjoy this!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything! Except my OC, and my imagination. XD_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One- A new name, a new home, and a new life to live in**_

In the warm home of the Redfield family, everything has changed so much ever since the child's birth, which made both of Chris and Jill's hearts grow bigger toward their little girl. Chris had agreed with his lover that the child's name would be Jamie Valentine Redfield, because he thought that it would suit her, but he was called a "sly dog" because he did sneak Jill's last name in as their daughter's middle name, which kinda resulted in both a fussing feud, but they knew better than to make their child upset because that was the last thing they need, so they let the subject of her name drop and continue with the life that they had always wanted.

A month later, December came around, the snow was sticking to the ground, and everything was a pure winter wonderland for Jamie. At a very young age, a child wouldn't know what was going on, but she immediately caught on, her eyes exploring her new home, making a small sound of wonder as she looks around while in her father's arms. "Heh... That's right, honey. This is your home, and I just hope... That you'll love it as much as we do...", Chris spoke softly to her, both his eyes and voice filled with love and affection towards his newborn child, who smiled and cooed softly, then placed her hand on his cheek, causing him to laugh softly and kiss her forehead. Seeing this, Jill smiled, then rested her head on her lover's shoulder. "I'm sure she loves it, Chris. Now that you've made her feel happy about where she is now...", she said to Chris, her eyes welling up with tears, looking at their child, which caught the child's attention. So, with a fatherly gentle movement, Chris passed the child to Jill, placed her gently in her mother's arms, and then Jill held her little girl close to her, Jamie yawning softly as if she was sleepy, so Chris took Jill to the living room, sat down with her by the fireplace, and then he gently took his guitar out, and softly tuned it, which caught Jamie's curiosity, looking at her father with curious blue- emerald eyes.

Seeing his daughter, Chris smiled, then began to play the guitar softly, his fingers gliding across the strings as he played. Watching him, Jill began to hum in the beginning, just soft enough for Jamie to hear, then she closed her eyes, and began to sing.

 _Jill: In my mind, I'm going to Carolina_

 _Can't you see the sunshine?_

 _Can't you just feel the moonshine?_

 _Ain't it just like a friend of mine to hit me from behind?_

 _Yes, I'm going to Carolina in my mind_

Smiling to his lover, Chris nodded his head to the music, then sang with her.

 _Both: Karen, she's the silver sun_

 _You best walk her way and watch her shine_

 _Jill: Watch her watch the morning come_

 _A silver tear appearing_

 _Jill: Now I'm_

 _Both: Crying, ain't I?_

 _I'm going to Carolina in my mind_

Knowing Jill, Chris knew that she has the most beautiful singing voice. So, to kinda impress her just a little, he began to sing his part of the song.

 _Chris: There ain't no doubt to know in one's mind_

 _That Love's the finest thing around_

 _Both: Whisper something soft and kind_

 _Chris: And hey babe, the sky's on fire_

 _Both: I'm dying, ain't I? Going to Carolina in my mind_

They both looked at each other, smiled, then kissed for a short time, pulled away, then looked to their child. Knowing that they want to pour all of their love into the song, Chris and Jill sang together in harmony, their child watching them with eyes filled with pure wonder.

 _Both: In my mind, I'm going to Carolina_

 _Can't you see the sunshine?_

 _Can't you just feel the moonshine?_

 _Ain't it just like a friend of mine to hit me from behind?_

 _Yes, I'm going to Carolina in my mind_

 _Chris: Dark outside and late last night  
_

 _Jill: I think I might have heard the highway calling_

 _Chris: Geese in flight_

 _Jill: And dogs that bite_

 _Chris: Signs that might be saying_

 _Both: I'm going, going  
_

 _I'm gone to Carolina in my mind_

 _Jill: With a holy host of others standing around me_

 _Chris: Still, I'm on the dark side of the moon_

 _Jill: And it seems like it goes on like this_

 _Both: Forever_

 _You must forgive me_

 _Jill: If I'm up and gone to_

 _Both: Carolina in my mind_

 _In my mind, I'm going to Carolina_

 _Can't you see the sunshine?_

 _Can't you just feel the moonshine?_

 _Ain't just like a friend of mine to hit me from behind?_

 _Yes, I'm gone to Carolina in my mind_

Chris played the song with much anticipation, his fingers moving like a breeze in the long grass of the plains. Jill hummed along with his playing, then both of them sang again, looking at Jamie.

 _Chris: Oh, I'm gone_

 _Both: To Carolina In..._

 _Jill: My mind..._

When Jill sang the last part, Chris played the last few notes, smiling at his wife and child, then played the last note, letting them ring, then played two notes to finish it off. Sighing softly, Chris wiped his hands on his pants, then looked to his daughter, who was fast asleep. Jill smiled at the sight, then turned to Chris, who leaned in and kissed her softly. After they pulled away, Chris puts the guitar down gently in its case, and pulls Jill close to him. "I love you, Chris...", Jill softly said, her azure eyes meeting his dark brown eyes. Knowing that she means honest in her answer, Chris kissed her forehead, then said to her, "I love you too, Jill... You and Jamie..." Both parents looked down at their child, then Jill rested her forehead on her husbands' shoulder, causing Chris to rest his head on hers, both of them watching their child sleep.


	3. Introduction to STARS

_**Hey, hey, hey! What's up, people? I hope you guys are in a good mood for another lovely chapter of this lovely story. If you're not doing so good today for whatever reason, I hope that my story will help you guys out a little bit because there will eventually be not only some fluff (Which I know that Valenfield fans love ^^), but also family moments in this story and lemons in this story as well, even though I've never done anything like that before, I'm still gonna do it, so be ready for that. To be honest, there is lemon #1, and it's the next chappie. There's a reason why this is rated M, 'cause I knew that one of these days, I would do something like that. And I'm sorry for the long wait! T_T**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything at all! Except my OC, and my imagination. Even if I did, I would fix EVERYTHING that Capcom screwed with, like the relationship between Chris and Jill, but still... It's sad. :'(_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two: Introduction to S.T.A.R.S._**

 ** _March 15th, 1992_**

It was a beautiful spring day in Raccoon City, where the breezes became balmy, the weather not too hot, and everyone was heading to their jobs as usual. Today, this day is the day where Chris and Jill will spend their day with their only child, so they thought that Jamie should have the chance to see the world for the first time, but as they walked to the park, they saw the entire S.T.A.R.S. squad there waiting for them, and Jill began to feel uneasy and afraid, because they knew that they weren't supposed to have kids, but their love for each other didn't stop them from having Jamie in their lives, so they thought about talking to their captain about it, but right as they approached, their new captain who went by the name of Albert Wesker, sees the small family, got up from his spot by the tree, approached the family, then pulled his shade from his face slightly to see the child, who clung to her mother as if she was afraid of the man, causing Jill to gently hold her child close, while Chris stood in front of them, standing between his wife and daughter and the captain, but what became unusual was that Wekser actually smiled at them, which is not like him at all, but then again, it is the child's first time to meet their captain.

"Now, now, you two. There is no need to be scared, and you know that I would never harm a child, such as yours", Wesker replied, his voice filled with sympathy, but also with concern and curiosity, due to the child's first appearance. His eyes went from Chris to Jill and Jamie, the child looking at Wesker with curious eyes, then smiled at him, which brought a smile to Jill as well, easing her from her sudden fear. "She is young, but we're hoping that she would grow up into a young woman... And hopefully, she'll choose her own path, Wesker, but... What if she follows our footsteps? What then?", Jill asked, her voice filled with concern and worry for her daughter's future, but was stopped by a hand of Wesker's that was placed on her shoulder. "Then, let her. If she wants to follow you and Chris, then let her follow you. I can see how close she is to you two. Besides." He indicated to the child, who was looking at her parents, her hands held out to her father, who smiled softly, then took her gently in his arms.

"She needs you two to teach her well on everything you know. Enjoy your life with her, spend time with her, and hopefully, she will tell you what she will want to be when she grows up. Hopefully, she'll be a great asset to S.T.A.R.S. someday.", Wesker spoke, his voice carrying the words of wisdom, then looks to Jamie, who held her hand out to hold Wesker's finger gently, causing the captain to chuckle. "I see she is a people person. That will do in S.T.A.R.S. as well."

After introducing the child to the entire S.T. . team, Wesker did not suspend them, but he allowed them to keep Jamie in their lives, letting them have their leave with their daughter, but however Chris had felt uneasy for a while, and that was when Jill began to worry about him. "Chris, what's wrong? You've been quiet all day, and it's starting to worry me...", Jill replied nervously, holding her child in a gentle embrace in her arms. Chris stopped walking to turn and look at Jill, his eyes filled with worry. "I'm sorry, Jill... But, Wesker's been making me feel uneasy and I don't think he's himself... Something big might be going down and I don't think we're part of the equation here, and-" He was cut of mid sentence by a kiss on his lips, returning it to Jill, holding her and their child close, then pulled away to look at one another.

Jill smiled softly, then sighed softly. "Chris... I know what you're feeling, and I understand that you don't like him, but..." Her words trailed off to look down at Jamie, who smiled at her parents and held her hands out to Chris. "You have a family to care for... And besides, she'll be fine as long as we're here...", Jill spoke softly, as she passed the small, fragile child to her husband, who laughed softly as he held the child close, Jamie smacking her small hand on her father's forehead, causing Jill to laugh at her amusing tactics, while Chris shut his eyes tightly, pretending that the small, playful smacks were hurting him. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!", Chris said, trying not to laugh, but in the end, his sense of humor got the better of him, laughing as he kept say "ow" several times, and also having his daughter laugh as well.

Jill smiled softly as she watched, shaking her head in amusement, then looked to the sky. _Life may become hard over time... But I know one thing: Live your life as if it's your last day on earth... Otherwise, I wouldn't be married to the man I love, but also... I wouldn't have a wonderful daughter to keep us together..._ Jill thought to herself, then looked to see her husband and daughter still playing around, and soon joined into the playful fray, the three of them playing around, and if there was one thing that they do know is that their life will be hard, but also a life and a future worth living and dying for... Only time will tell... Only time.

* * *

 _Ahhhhh! Finally done! I'm so sorry for the LONG wait! I just had been going through a tough time in my life, and I don't know when I was gonna get back here and finish this up, but despite my personal issues at home, I knew that I have to keep going for my lovely Valenfield fans. Love you guys!_

 _Please, read, review, comment, favorite, follow, whatever you wanna do! All criticisms of any type are welcome!  
I'll see you guys soon! _


End file.
